All In Good Time
by BelovedShadow
Summary: Naruto was quite used to his life. He's an average guy at an average school, right? Wrong. Naruto learns that to some of the wealthier students, money and lineage is all that matters, and those are two things that he certainly does not have. But then he stumbles accross Sasuke Uchiha, who has been raised with both - can they really make such a Prince and Pauper relationship strive?
1. The System

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: If you are one of my regular readers, you're probably thinking to yourself that I have WAAAYYYY too much going on right now to be starting another chapter fic, when I have five that are incomplete. But here's what you DONT know, I'm done with Dattebayo, I'm just waiting for more reviews, then I'll post the last chapter. And working on five fics allows me to dedicate one to each school day! Yeah! So this is what I'll be working on Fridays. My new plan is to work work work through the week, and post what I've finished on Saturday, then do homework on Sunday... so yeah! That's the plan.**

**I hope you enjoy this fic, and I know that this chapter is somewhat suckish, but I promise it will get better, because for the first time, I actually know exactly where I'm going with this... weird, right?**

**It will be a SasuNaru yaoi, but I figure for now i'll keep it rated T because there's no lemon yet, and I don't want to be misleading :/**

**So yea, Enjoy! xD**

"Mr. Uzumaki!"

The blonde jerked his head up quickly, he hadn't even noticed that he'd been sleeping in class again.

"H-Hai Iruka-sensei?"

It was too late though, the class was already laughing at him, and the teacher was already boiling mad.

"You should have done your sleeping at home! Now you get to make up this entire class period _awake _after school!"

Naruto frowned, there was no arguing against it, this was his third detention this week, his friends were going to be extra pissed, they went to the movies every Friday, and today was Naruto's turn to buy the popcorn.

Just then he was slightly distracted from his sour mood when the Hokage herself walked into the room and whispered something into Iruka's ear. The man immediately became shocked but attempted to hide his surprise.

"What?" He whispered, although there was no point to their whispering now, Iruka's expression alone had silenced the class enough that everyone could now hear their whole conversation.

"It's only an idea for now, but we should be ready if it becomes reality."

"When did you hear about this?"

"Just a moment ago; Madara wants to speak with you about it."

Iruka nodded his head and stood silently.

"Class dismissed. Naruto, you can serve your detention next Monday."

"Hai." The students responded in unison, and filed out of the door.

Naruto immediately rushed to his best friend Neji's class room. He made sure to open the door slowly, instead of bursting in though, because he knew that although Neji's teacher was for the most part a kind person, she was very irritable.

"Anko-samma?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Iruka-sensei dismissed class early, would it be alright with you if I sat in here until the bell?"

"Take a seat." She said with a sigh.

Naruto quick-stepped his way over to the empty seat beside Neji, earning himself a confused look.

"Why are you here?" Neji whispered.

"I needed to ask you about something..." Naruto said, then proceeded to retell Neji everything that he had just happened in his class.

"... And then she said just a moment ago; Madara wants to speak with you about it, and he said-"

"What!" Neji whisper-shouted

"What, What?"

"Why would Uchiha Madara want to speak to Iruka?"

"Who is Uchiha Madara?"

Neji rolled his eyes.

"You know, for someone who wants to be Hokage, you really don't know much about the village..."

"Will you just tell me already!"

"Well first you have to understand the class system, you are an Uzumaki, ergo, you are in the lower class. You live alone in an apartment with a shit-load of Ramen and a future that's yours to decide. Shikamaru over there is a Nara, he is upper-middle class he lives in a traditional home with his immediate family, he takes his shoes off when he walks into his front door, and it would come as a huge shock to his family if he did not make a great Ninja."

"I don't get it."

"Let me finish. Now if you look up at the front row of desks, on the far right, you will find yourself looking at Subaku no Gaara-"

"I know Gaara!"

"-He is upper class. He lives in a large complex with most of his family and a group of house servants waiting for his every command. He _must _make something of his life or he will be disowned, and shoved brutally into the lower class. Now rest your eyes on me. Hyuuga Neji. I am of the _elite _class. I, like Gaara, live in a large complex, only one cannot simply walk into mine. It has guards, secret rooms and passages, live in staff, and is large enough to support my _entire _clan. It has a farm in the center, and a group of people to tend to it. Offices with tutors, and a ballroom for parties. My duty is to my clan, I owe nothing, and needn't do anything for anyone who is not of my clan. I am to be respected simply because I am who I am."

"Yeah, Yeah, I get it. How does this relate to anything?"

"Uchiha Madara is of the _elite _class. The Uchiha's as a whole are the most elite of the elite, and on a normal day would not be caught dead with a middle-class nobody like Iruka. Which is probably why a lower-class nobody like yourself hasn't even heard of them."

"... Oh... Hey! So why do _you _hang out with me?"

"I don't believe in the class system. I know it, but don't follow it."

"Ahhhh... well that's good... So is Uchiha Madara like some sort of elite of the Uchihas?"

"He used to be. Now he's just a cranky old rebel. He's known for causing disagreements within their clan, but usually it doesn't get big enough for many people to even hear about it."

"Then if he's just a cranky old rebel, why is Tsunade taking him so seriously?"

"He's disgustingly wise and cunning, she's probably trying to figure out what he really wants. He, like myself, does not believe in the class system, and has on multiple occasions attempted to make his family stop being so snobbish, but it usually doesn't work."

"How do you even know all of this?"

"I often visit with the Uchiha's. My uncle is very good friends with Uchiha Mikoto, and she enjoys having me over because her own sons are training all the time and only see her at meals... Actually, her older son doesn't even do _that_ anymore."

_Briiiiiinnnnggg_

"Class dismissed!"

"You ready to go to the movie, Naruto?"

"Sure." The blonde said, slightly in a daze from taking in so much information.

"Cool, let's go."

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"No! Absolutely not! I forbid it! What do you mean by this anyway?" Fugaku Uchiha shouted at the top of his lungs.

"It's very rude of you to yell at your uncle, Fugaku-chan." Madara replied mockingly.

"You can't just go off and do things like this without asking me, Madara! I won't stand for it. I don't care how old you are, _I _am the head of this clan now, and what I say is law! How dare you impose so boldly into my household."

"It's what's best for him, and eventually he will come to realize that it's what he wants. All in time, nephew. All in time."

Fugaku sighed, he knew that it was nearly impossible for a person to get their way when Madara was involved, and although he did think that this was going a little too far, he decided that it might be worth a try for a couple of weeks.

"Mikoto!"

His wife came into the room with haste. Her speed and obedience were Fugaku's favourite things about her.

"Where are my children?"

"In the dojo."

Fugaku raised a curious eyebrow.

"Together?"

"Yes, Sasuke has been begging Itachi to train with him for weeks, I suppose Itachi finally caved."

"I see. Call them here."

"Hai."

A few moments later, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha were gracefully walking into the sitting room of their family's portion of the Uchiha complex. They stood waiting for their father to speak. Itachi was by far the more polite of the two, but Fugaku didn't know this because Sasuke was so intimidated by his father that he didn't act out nearly as much as he did around everyone else.

"Sit."

They did as they were told.

"Itachi, I assume you have already heard of your uncles idea?"

"Yes, Otousan."

"What do you think of it?"

"It's very... modern."

"Would you care to explain that any further?"

"Yes. I think it's not something that would have been acceptable fifty years ago, but at the same time, I see nothing wrong with it. When presented with the option of weighing the pros and cons, I only found good things. Also, I would say that I know Sasuke very well, and in my opinion, it will be a beneficial experience for him to see the world more before rushing off to join the police force."

"You see, Fugaku? You already have your golden child, you don't need another. Let this one see with his own eyes." Madara added.

"Fine. It's settled then. Starting Monday, Sasuke will be a student at Kohohagakure High School."

**A/N: Thanks always for reading : ) I made up a rhyme for you guys!**

**You know what to do!**

**Review Review Review**

**Even if you**

**Think it was poo-poo**

**Please still Review!**

**I love you! **

**XD mooooooooo**


	2. Replaced

**A/N: Alrighty, this is a little late, but it's the next chapter so uhhh…**

**Enjoy!**

"Good afternoon class, we have a lot to cover today, because of the early dismissal Friday. But firstly, I would like you to know that we'll have a new student joining us for the remainder of this school year."

"Where is he?" Rock lee asked probably exited to give the new kid a welcome party of youth or something of the sort.

"He'll be in any minute… hey, how did you know it's a boy?"

Lee shrugged. "Lucky guess… of _youth_!"

Iruka was about to say something when the door opened. Sasuke Uchiha walked in confidently, unable to hold in a chuckle when his new classmates gasped. They clearly recognized him.

"Class, this is Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto gawked. He stared. He had gasped also, but not for the same reason. Everyone else seemed to join together in a collective whisper. They were all excited or offended, or both, that an Uchiha was joining their class. An Uchiha was in high school. Real high school. _Public _high school.

Naruto didn't care much about the guys lineage. He gasped just from seeing him. This kid was just plain gorgeous.

"Sasuke, your seat can be between Naruto and Ten Ten. Could you both raise your hands for him please?"

Naruto raised his hand, Ten Ten scoffed.

"Damn Uchiha's think they own the world." She mumbled under her breath.

Naruto was about to ask what she meant by tat when Sasuke sat between them. She scooted away from him with a face of disgust. He simply gave her an amused look.

"How considerate of you to make sure you don't accidently touch me. You truly know your place." He said, smirking evilly.

"What the hell are you doing here! Shouldn't you be back at your _beautiful _mansion with your _beautiful _family doing more _beautiful _things than attending school?" She said, letting each word drip with more sarcasm than the last.

"My beautiful family prefers me to leave my beautiful mansion, so that I can learn to frolic in mud with ugly people like you… or something like that. Correct me if I'm wrong, for all I know commoners could be _dancing_ in the mud these days."

"Hey! That's not nice!" Naruto said angrily.

Sasuke turned slowly to see who was addressing him. He raised his eyebrows in slight surprise.

"Hn. You're that kyuubi kid." He said plainly.

"How do you-"

"It's my business to know these things. Your existence in and of itself is a major part of Konoha's history."

"Why?"

"If you don't know, then it really isn't my place to tell you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Ten Ten interrupted.

Sasuke turned to her with an ever-broadening smirk. "It simply means that I wouldn't want to offend someone who, in a way, saved my life."

"Do you know how many people _died _fighting that thing! How dare you worship it!"

"I assure you, I'm not worshiping anything silly girl, It's not in my nature to _worship_. I'm simply grateful to him, what's wrong with that?"

"You're not grateful to anyone! All you Uchiha's are nothing but cunning liars who spend all their time trying to take over stuff that's not rightly yours!"

Sasuke frowned. "Look, clearly you don't want me here, and I definitely do not want to be here, would you be too strongly against calling a truce, at least until the end of this week?"

Ten Ten turned up her nose, but nodded slightly then faced the other direction.

"Ehm… Sasuke-san?" Naruto asked, not quite sure what suffix to use with this kid, but trying for it anyway.

"Yes?"

"I hate to break it to ya, but I'm just a normal kid. I can't remember a thing about the great ninja war. I know that the kyuubi is sealed inside of me, but other than being brutally teased about it all through my childhood, it hasn't affected me much at all."

"Good. If it was constantly showing itself then you would just be completely useless, wouldn't you?"

Naruto frowned. He was hoping that Sasuke wasn't actually as mean as he had been during his spat with Ten Ten, but apparently this personality was permanent.

Neji Hyuuga suddenly walked into the room. He disregarded Iruka completely and walked up to sit on the table Naruto and Sasuke were sharing.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, fancy seeing you here."

Sasuke laughed. "Uncle Madara's at it again. It's better than the time he tried to get Ita-chan into skinny jeans though, ne?"

Neji smiled. "Personally, I think he dances in them when no one's watching."

"I couldn't agree more; caught him laughing the other day. Not even _at _anything, just standing alone in his room laughing."

"He was probably looking at that picture on his night table and laughing at your ugly face." Neji teased.

"Haha, or maybe he's just recalling the look on your face when you're using byakugan. _That's _ugly."

"Ugly sometimes it better than being ugly all the time, at least my hair doesn't look like a chickens but."

"At least I couldn't be beaten in a _fight_ by a chickens but." Sasuke countered quickly. The statement was so false and silly that both of them burst into a laughter so loud that it drew the attention of the entire class.

Naruto was in complete shock. Firstly, both of them were extremely hot, so the insults didn't make any sense. But more importantly, these two were going on like _friends. _The way Naruto himself would have a silly mockery of an argument with Neji. Then it struck him. Neji and Sasuke _were _friends. They liked each other, and Sasuke was _nice _to Neji.

So this guy wasn't entirely evil, he was just evil to strangers… and people below him in the class system. Naruto frowned. He had wanted so desperately to be friends, well, in all honesty, when he first laid eyes on the Uchiha he had wanted to be a good deal more than friends, but a new friend was always a good thing.

"Anyway," Neji said finally calming down from his laughing fit. "I actually came here to see _you _Naruto."

"Why?"

"How long is your detention this afternoon?"

"Forty-Five minutes. I have to make up Friday's whole class period."

"What! That's so long!"

"I know, I told you that Iruka's a prick."

"Well I guess that cancels the plans I made…"

"What plans?"

"No matter now. I guess I'll just hang out with Sasuke-kun after school."

"That's not fair!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke jumped a little in his seat and stared at the blonde in utter shock.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Neji asked with a concerned tone.

"He can't just come in here with his prissy class system and his prissy attitude and take my best friend! It's not fair!"

"Naru-"

"I'm not trying to do that at all. I didn't mean to be- well doesn't really matter what I meant, I'll just go then." Sasuke said with a sad face. Then he got up and glided gracefully out of the classroom.

**A/N: I don't fancy this chapter much, but please let me know how you're feeling about it xD**

**That can be done with a review! :3**

**I love you!**

**-Beloved**


	3. The Family Rebel

**A/N: So here goes the next chappie, this one is focused a lot more on Sasuke than anyone else, but since I'm extremely biased for him, I'm giving him his own lil chappie. So suck it up and go on reading cus you kno u want to.**

**Enjoy!**

Itachi Uchiha watched as his brother violently threw Kunai after Kunai directly at the center of the targets in their dojo. He had come in there to get some training in, but surprisingly enough, I was already occupied. Sasuke was being unnecessarily violent in his throwing of the knives, any fool could tell that he was upset about something.

"What's wrong, Otouto?"

The boy looked up in shock, his head snapped over to his brother. "Itachi, I didn't know you were in here."

"That doesn't answer my question, does it?"

Sasuke frowned. "No, I guess it doesn't. Has the cook left yet?"

"Yes, but she already made you a plate. Where were you at dinner time?"

"What did she make? Probably Onigiri, I'm sure you got to her and requested it."

"No, we had steak and eggs, Okaasan wanted breakfast for dinner. Why do you keep avoiding my questions?"

"Steak and eggs doesn't sound too bad. The eggs will be cold of course, so I'll just heat up the steak. Wasn't there a vegetable?"

"You don't really care if there was a damn vegetable or not. How about you just tell me what's been wrong with you. Didn't you have a good first week of school? I've hardly seen you around, I assumed that you'd been off with new friends."

"Nope, I don't have any _friends._ No one wants to be around the Uchiha _brat_ with the perfect past and the perfect future."

Itachi frowned. "It's not good of you to think of us that way. Your clan is a privilege, you haven't the right to be anything but dutiful to it, spite like that is unacceptable."

"I don't care! I never asked to be in this stupid clan anyway, all I ever hear is conceit from every Uchiha I've ever met, and for what? So we can stick up our noses to the common people who work their asses off to grow _our _crops, protect _our _land. For god sake they're the ones raising _our _children!"

"I know it seems rather silly, but it's the way the world works, and you're living in it."

"You don't get it."

"If you're really doubting our families sense of reality that much, I would suggest asking Okaasan and Otousan permission to spend some time with uncle Madara."

Sasuke made a face of disgust. "The nasty old trouble maker?"

Itachi laughed heartily. "Yes, the nasty old trouble maker. He'd not half bad, and if you really think you have an issue with being born into such a stuck-up family, who better to talk to than the family rebel?"

Sasuke managed a smile. "Okay, thanks Itachi, I'll talk to them about it."

"Good, don't forget to eat your dinner."

"I won't." Sasuke replied with a roll of the eyes.

The next day, Sasuke found himself at his uncle's door. He knocked lightly, sort of holding his breath, because he wasn't very close to his uncle, and the idea of spending a day with him was kind of intimidating.

"Come on in child."

The younger Uchiha walked in slowly, and stood sort of awkwardly in the living room. His uncle didn't stand when he walked in, or ask him to sit.

"If you're waiting for more formality, you won't find it here. There's no use in waiting for me to allot you a seat, you should just go on and sit down whenever you don't want to stand up."

"Oh, right." Sasuke said awkwardly, taking a seat. No formality? What kind of Uchiha _was _this guy?

"You, like your father, think I'm a disgrace to the clan."

"No, it's not that… You're just… different."

Madara laughed, it was a loud cackling sound, showing more joy than Sasuke had ever heard a fellow clansman display before.

"Yes, different is right. I choose not to stick my nose up at the common people, and because of this I am different. Your brother thinks me wise. I wonder if you will feel the same way after knowing me better."

"Does Itachi come to see you often?"

"Oh yes, but this visit surely isn't about our own clan. No, I predict it to be more about the worlds reaction to us and our snobbery. You have recently been thrown brutally into a world that finds itself not to need you, and therefore doesn't want you. You have started seeing the world more through their eyes, and also find yourself and your clansman to be unnecessary. You see the poor working to get ahead, you see their ambition, their lust for life. You envy it and you find your existence useless, insignificant. You have finally begun to realize their importance, and yet, you haven't discovered the part you play in it all."

"That's because I don't _have _a part in it all. What will I ever do that can compare to them?"

"I'll be honest with you, you don't at this point have enough passion to exist comfortably among them."

"Passion?"

"All that makes us different from them, is the sense of completion we have. They strive to be better, where as we have spent our lives knowing that we are the best. If you can't find anything to live for, after a while you will begin to feel quite dead."

"I think I've already reached that point."

Madara laughed at his nephew. "No child, you're not quite there yet. The thing about our clan, is that most of them are content to live for the clan as a whole, you and your brother seem to differ from that quality, and I respect you both for it."

"What does Itachi live for?"

Madara smiled. "I'll keep that private unless he tells you."

Sasuke frowned. "So how am I supposed to find something to live for?"

"You can't. You have to let it find you. If I were in your position, I would start off by trying to fit in a bit more with your new classmates."

"But they _hate _me." The younger raven whimpered out.

"Oh I'm sure they'll get over it, maybe you should just treat them nicely until they treat you the same way."

That was something to think about.

"Okay, thanks uncle Madara, I better go now."

"Yes, I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you spending too much time with me."

Sasuke smirked, it was the truth.

"See you around then." He said, walking out of the door, away from his past, and hopefully, towards a brighter future.


	4. Taken

**A/N: Okay! I know that I said that this fic was on hold, but since this chapter's done, I'm updating it. I haven't quite decided whether or not it should still be on hold but we shall see. **

**Dedication: This chappie is dedicated to ItachiSasukeSama for letting me trick her into beta-ing it and also for reminding me that it could be updated... and for showing me that it's not nice to keep fics to yourself when the chapter is DONE if you could be sharing it with other people (glare) **

**Anywho... I hope this fic isn't too much of a stranger- I guess you could go back and read the other chapters if you're lost...**

**Enjoy!**

"Okay, class. As I'm sure you've all noticed by now, we are joined today in class by some of Anko's students. This is because for each of your projects, you will be assigned one honours student per group - to help you out. Got it? Good. Now... I'll start calling names and when you hear your name, go sit with your honours classmate at the front of the room. Now then... Ino and Sakura, you will be working with Shikamaru..."

Naruto tuned out his teacher and glanced over at Sasuke. The Uchiha had been in his class for nearly three weeks now, and something about him had changed... He'd lost his cocky attitude, or at least he wasn't showing it. He wasn't really social, but he wasn't _mean._ Which made it a lot easier for the blonde to feel no guilt at all as he marvelled at the beauty of his new class mate, until said beauty looked back at him funny.

"What?"

"They just called us up. We're with Neji."

"Wow, awesome!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile. He wasn't usually _that_enthusiastic, but there was just something about this guy... He was just drawn to him. It seemed like fate that they'd be grouped together with one of the only people who could stand to be around both of them... Kami was on their side.

**-After School-**

"Hey, Neji - Naruto, wait up." An oddly monotone voice called from behind the two walking friends. It's quite the peculiar sensation to have someone calling you like that, but they turned.

"Uh.. Hey, Sasuke-san... What's up?" Naruto said, clearly trying to be cool. However he blushed bright rouge, giving himself away. Neji raised a knowing eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Are you two ready to start working on this project? I mean, it's okay if you're not… But I just thought that even so, we might want to set up some sort of schedule. It's due next week."

All Naruto had done was listen to the sexy up and down sound of the obsidian-eyed teens voice - so after a moment of confused silence, Neji answered.

"That's fine, but not here. Did you have anyplace in mind? Naruto really likes Ichiraku's." Sasuke's nose scrunched at the thought of the greasy spoon Ramen shop.

"We can go to my house." He said, with what he hoped was a friendly voice, darting his eyes over to the tan skinned boy for a second because he could feel that he was being gawked at... Usually the sensation displeased him, but for some reason he didn't mind that Naruto liked to stare... Strange.

"Are you sure your parents would be okay with Naruto coming to-"

"Fuck 'em." Sasuke replied with a shrug, already walking in the general direction of the Uchiha complex before remembering that it was a pretty long distance from the school. He frowned and pulled out his phone, clicking the unlock button quickly and beginning to press his thumb across the cool glass screen in the pattern of his brothers phone number before placing the call and bringing it to his ear.

"Hey, Itachi-Nii?... Yeah... No I'm fine, could you have someone send a car to come pick me and a couple of my friends up from school?... Really?... Oh." He frowned. "Well- No, you don't have... Well if you insist... Alright... Ten minutes is fine... We'll uh... Stop by Ichiraku's, so pick us up from there. Great... Bye."

"So Itachi's pick-" Neji began, only to be interrupted by the blonde dobe.

"Awesome! Ichiraku's!...I mean, well. That was really... Er, kind of you… Sasuke-San."

"I like to make a good impression." He said with an honest smile, then it faltered. "Oh... And don't call me that please, I'm not your superior. I really don't mind if you just call me Sasuke... Or, you know - Sasuke-kun… Or something like that."

"Great, well then. Thank you, Sasuke… That was very kind of you."

"Your welcome." He said, chuckling.

"So what's your house like? I bet it's huge and wonderful, huh?"

"Naruto, stop pestering him… You're about to see it anyway."

"No, it's fine Neji. I think Naruto's behaviour is... " He quickly cut himself off. Cute. That was the word that was about to slip out of his mouth. He was going to say that he thought Naruto's behaviour was cute, and he would have meant every word. What was _that_all about? He wasn't even _gay_! And much less, with the Kyuubi kid? Highly unlikely... And twice as unwise. He could be disowned for some shit like that.

Naruto was blushing too hard to notice Sasuke's own blush. His blush only increased after he ordered as Sasuke insisted on paying for his food, even though the Uchiha and the Hyuuga didn't order anything for themselves.

"Really Sasuke, it's hardly appropriate for you to buy this for me, I have the money." He gushed.

"Save your money, it's fine. I have too much of it anyway. Besides, I feel like I treated you like shit the first week of school. I'm determined to make it up to you in any way possible."

_Honk Honk!_

"That's Itachi… When you two are done flirting, meet me in the car." Neji said with a sly smirk as he walked out.

The car ride was somewhat awkward, Naruto was too giddy to say anything to Sasuke while Sasuke was too confused and conflicted to say anything to anyone. Itachi could feel Sasuke's tension and was also mentally preparing for the mouth-full they were both gonna get from their father for even letting someone like Naruto onto their property in the first place, so he remained silent.

This resulted in Neji and Naruto having a ridiculous half-conversation about the best brand of Kunai. Of course, no one was paying attention to this conversation at all - including the two speakers.

Sasuke was especially vacant-minded during this particular drive. Naruto Uzumaki. The kyuubi's vessel. A mindless jinchuriki with barely a past and not much of a future. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. A simple kid.

_'Why am I so taken by him?'_

_**A/N: Umm... because he's attractive? Hehe... REVIEW! And take my poll you bastards! No, no, I kid; you're not bastards- I love you!**_

_**-Beloved**_


End file.
